One Step At A Time
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Sequel to "By My Side". Enjoy!


sequel to "By My Side"

Own Nothing.

One-shot

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the couch reading a book when Loki appeared. He stared down at her, eyebrows scrunched together. Hermione looked up confused at him. "Yes?"

"I want to have children." He stated simply.

"I don't know if you realize this Loki, but you're a bad guy. I can't just show up to work at S.H.I.E.L.D. and be pregnant with your child." Hermione stated going back to her book. "What's next, you want me to meet your parents?"

He stood there in silence before answering. "I do."

Hermione closed her book and sighed, pinching her nose. "I think we should take baby steps."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Baby steps?"

"Yes." Hermione smiled and stood up. "We should practice first."

He smirked. "Practice makes perfect."

* * *

It was a few days later when Hermione was told to meet Fury and the others in the conference room. Hermione walked into the room reading over the file, she looked up to see everyone staring at her. "What?"

"I have decided to take your advice." She heard Loki's voice and she looked around to Loki sitting by Thor. "I have decided to become good."

"I didn't think you were serious." She stated, moving to sit down next to him.

"I was not in the jesting mood when I brought the subject up to you." Loki stared at her.

"How could you tell me that you were courting my brother?" Thor asked, startled.

Hermione sighed and looked around at the others, knowing that her secret was out. "Loki and I have been friends since we were children. Well since I was seven." She explained to them before sighing. "It's a really long story actually."

"We will make time." Fury stated firmly, arms crossed.

Tony snorted and pulled up a chair. "I have all the time in the world to hear this story. Tell me, was it love at first sight?"

Hermione blushed and looked at Loki who shrugged. "Okay, I was seven and I was crying in my backyard…" And they told them the story of their life together.

* * *

Hermione sat in her office, after a scolding from a private conversation with Fury and perverted remarks from Tony. Loki and Thor were discussing family issues and she wanted to be alone. She was reading over files of information that they had gathered from different area where history or myth talked about a rainbow bridge.

She looked up to see Loki walking into her office. "That wasn't…so bad." She stated as he sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"That did go well." He stated. "Thor wishes to know when will we visit Asgard, he wishes to bring Jane to meet our parents as well."

"How does Jane feel about that?" Hermione asked.

Loki shrugged. "I did not think to care to ask."

Hermione sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Loki you are a good guy, though it is probably still a new concept for you. But people like it when you ask about them." She closed the file and sat back in her chair. "And I did not agree to go to Asgard."

Loki just shrugged. "Logically it is the next step."

Hermione sighed and just smiled at him. "One step at a time."

* * *

Hermione bit her lip as she paced the floor; she had not told Loki yet that she had bought a Muggle pregnancy test. She did not tell him that she was worried that she was expecting. They weren't planning on having children and between her magical birth control and her Muggle one; she thought she had it covered.

She glanced at the test after three minutes and saw it was positive. "Shit." She whispered before apperating away. She appeared a moment later in the American version of St. Mugles Hospital and she filled out a form to the see doctor.

It took thirty minutes before she got back to the exam room, the doctor waiting. "What can I help you with Ms. Granger?"

"I need to do a pregnancy test and I need it to be the best you've got." She stated, looking nervous. "I think I might be pregnant and the Muggle pregnancy tests say I am, but I want to make sure."

"Understandable, those Muggle ones, they're good if you are a Muggle, but they could be misread if you're a Witch. Just give me one second." The doctor cast the pregnancy test on Hermione, it was a charm that told the doctor if she was pregnant or not. "Congratulations Ms. Granger. Would you like to know the sex as well?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head and got her coat. "No, thank you though." She sighed and left the room to pay. She appeared back to her bathroom and sat on the toilet, staring at the test still on the counter. She sighed and tossed it in the trash and left the room. Loki would be home from a training exercise later that night, she would tell him then.

Loki appeared in the living room as Hermione was reading. She closed the book and looked up at him. "Loki we need to talk."

His face fell. "I see that you have found out."

"Found out what?" Hermione asked, eyebrows rose.

"That you are pregnant." He simple told her.

"You knew that I was?" she didn't know if she should be relieved or upset with him.

He nodded. "You wanted to wait and I wanted children. So I decided to impregnate you."

"What?" She jumped up from the couch.

He stared down at her and smiled. "I simply decided to impregnate you and my sperm swam towards your eggs."

"I'm sorry, but you are saying that this whole time we've been shagging you decide now that you would get me pregnant? How I have both Muggle and magical birth control. I'm extra protected." She was confused, she thought she had everything covered, but her bastard of a boyfriend got her pregnant on purpose.

He smiled and kissed her forehead and held her close. "I am a God, your simple mortal ways of protection mean nothing to me."

She sighed, before realization hit her, she pushed herself away from him and glared at him. "You arsehole, you did this on purpose!"

He nodded. "That is correct."

She glared at him, arms crossed. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight!" She turned and walked into the bedroom and slammed the door.

A few hours later, he appeared in the bedroom with flowers and Chinese food. "I am told by Tony that what I did was wrong."

"Anyone could have told you that." She muttered, but she knew it was his way of an apology.

"I have brought you food, Tony also says pregnant women will was strange cravings."

She couldn't help herself, she laughed. "I don't think I will be having those kind of craving for a few more weeks." She sighed. "Sit down, we have things that we need to discuss."

He smiled and sat down next to her, kissing on the lips. "Would you like to know the sex?"

"No and if you even tell anyone, I will make sure you can't get me pregnant a second time." She warned him as she opened up the Chinese food cartons.

* * *

Hermione was six months pregnant and she hated Loki. Because the child inside of her was not only a magical being, either a Witch or a Wizard, it was also part Ice Giant/God and it was making her life horrible.

Every morning Loki would help her put on her clothes, her shoes, he would brush her hair and take care of her in general. At work, he was never far away, there the second she needed him but she still hated him. She hated him because she felt fat, like most pregnant women did; she felt like her body was not her own, she didn't feel pretty.

"You are doing it again." Loki stated bring her roses and caramel chocolates. He kissed her on the cheek and handed her the candy. "You are beautiful."

She sighed and ate a piece of chocolate before putting the rest to the side for later. She wasn't craving it now, but she would in a few hours, she always craved chocolate in the afternoons. "When are we going to meet you parents?" She really didn't want to.

He smiled, seeing her look. "I think we should soon, Thor wishes to ask for them to allow Jane to live in Asgard."

"Wouldn't she need to be a god?" Hermione asked, thinking about it. "What do you want to asked your father for?"

"Forgiveness, to live with you." He smiled.

Hermione sighed and placed her hand on her stomach, looking down. "The baby is kicking again."

"Are you sure you do not want to know the sex of the child?" Loki asked.

She shook her head. "I want it to be a surprise."

* * *

Hermione, Jane, Thor and Loki stood before Odin and his court and Hermione felt like they were purposely making them feel like puny mortals. Loki and Thor kneeled in front of their father and Jane slowly followed. But Hermione stood. "Sorry, but I'm seven months and it's hard to kneel." She stated, shrugging. She didn't care if she was in Odin's throne room, the gasps slicing through the tension. She was pregnant, and she could in no way kneel to the God.

Loki stood up and grabbed her hand and squeezed it, he smiled at her, wrapping his other arm around her. "Mother, Father this is Hermione Granger, I have been friends with her since we've both been young, and Lovers for a few years. She is the mother to your grandchild."

Odin nodded slowly as Hermione could see Loki and Thor's Mother's face brighten up at the thought of a grandchild. "Have you thought about marriage, my son?" His Mother asked. "Certainly you cannot leave this mortal woman to raise the child alone."

"I am a Witch." Hermione simply stated. "I will live well into my hundreds thank you. That may not seem like much to everyone here, but on Earth, it's a pretty big deal." She sighed and shrugged. "Honestly I didn't plan on getting pregnant, he did this without telling me."

"But you and Loki will marry." Frigga stated. "You cannot not raise our Grandson alone, not with him being a God."

Hermione sighed and looked at Loki. "A son."She muttered. "What a surprise."

They could hear Thor chuckle. "She did not want to know the sex mother."

Lokie kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, the baby is still changing, it hasn't decided on if it wants to be a boy or a girl yet."

Odin stood up and walked down the steps and walked over to her. "I have seen the life you lived Hermione Granger, of the island of Britain. You have fought bravely in many battles; you should my son love for even his true self. You will be married." He kissed her forehead and walked back to his throne. "By tomorrow!" The crowd cheered and Hermione looked lost.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked Loki.

He smiled down at her. "My father has given his blessing."

"So we're getting married?" Hermione asked as everything caught up to her.

"That is correct."

"So much for baby steps." She muttered as they walked out of the throne room to rest in his old chambers.

He chuckled and kissed on the lips once they reach his room and lied down on his old bed. "We will be hearing baby steps soon enough."


End file.
